Stolen Glasses and Stolen Kisses
by AnimeQueen42
Summary: What happens when Murasakibara takes Midorima's glasses? Yaoi. Yaoi happens. Rare pairing oneshot! Rated T just in case


**Okay so long story short; I got my adorable cousin into Kuroko no Basket and she is now a HUGE fan. She got into fanfics when she saw my writing and reading them and wanted to try with this pairing that I personally asked for. I personally think this is a complete success for a first time writer (Though I'll admit that I fixed some parts). She was also too lazy to create her own account and so now we're just sharing this one *shrugs*. Please tell us what you think~!**

**Summary: What happens when Murasakibara takes Midorima's glasses? Yaoi. Yaoi happens. Rare pairing oneshot **

**Pairing: Murasakibara x Midorima *RARE PAIRING ALERT 0W0***

**Warning: The worst thing in here is kissing~**

**~~ENJOY!~~**

* * *

It had been another exhausting day of practice for the regulars of the Teiko Middle basketball club. Aomine and Kise collapsed on the bench while Kuroko was dying on the floor, all of them taking deep breaths.

Midorima had his arms above his head to calm his breathing and his eyes closed to relax, taking deep breaths while slightly counting.

He took this time to wonder about his lucky item for today. He's had strange and unique items before, but this was just over the charts.

Just then, Midorima felt a shadow over him and opened his eyes, only to be met with Murasakibara's bored expression...their faces inches from each other.

Midorima flushed in embarrassment before taking a large step back, distancing himself from the giant.

"Did you need something Murasakibara," he asked, pushing up his glasses and crossing his arms.

Murasakibara just stared at him then walked forward again until he was directly in front of Midorima again. This time though, he leaned closer to Midorima's face to the point where the tips of their noses brushed.

Midorima leaned backwards, trying, yet again, to keep his personal space but blushed none the less.

"Hm, Mido-chin? How bad are your eyes?"

Midorima was surprised, he didn't expect a question like that was relevant to his eyesight. From Murasakibara none the less.

His fingers touched the rim of his glasses before asking, "Wh-Why do you want to know. I don't see how that is your business."

Midorima recrossed his arms and raised his head in defiance.

Murasakibara wasn't impressed and just stared back at Midorima. This exchange went on for at least a minute.

Finally Midorima snapped, "Are you going stop that anytime soon?"

"Stop what?"

Midorima eye twitched, "Stop staring at me."

"Then stop staring back."

At this point Midorima was steaming. He finally huffed and began walking away.

Though just as he was about to grab his towel on the bench, his glasses were cleanly taken off his face.

Midorima stood still for a moment, stunned, trying to adjust to his blurry surroundings.

"Wow Mido-chin, you really don't have good vision at all do you."

Midorima stood up straight and swiftly turned towards the voice, squinting at the purple blur.

While Murasakibara was innocently trying on the prescribed glasses, Midorima was attempting to make his way over to him, his arms reached out in front of him.  
"Murasakibara," the purple giant looked over at him, "Hand me my glasses, immediately."

"Eh? Mido-chin is no fun," his voiced drawled out. He took off the glasses and saw Midorima taking slow and careful steps towards him.

He decided to have a little fun.

Murasakibara took a few steps forward until he was directly in front of the horoscope junkie.

Midorima's flailing arms caught onto Murasakibara's shirt, looking up to meet the purple giant's gaze.

Murasakibara then dangled Midorima's glasses over his face.

Midorima noticed it was his glasses and tried to reach for them; only for Murasakibara to pull them just out of Midorima's reach.

Midorima tried again but ended up with the same results.

Murasakibara lifted Midorima's glasses higher, watching in amusement as Midorima attempted to grab them back.

Midorima just reached the taller of the two's wrist with a surprise jump, making the purple giant swing his arm back further due to reflects, "Murasakibara, just give me my glasses and stop playing around!"

"Hm, nah," he replied and continued to lift the glasses just out of Midorima's reach.

Midorima growled a curse before trying to jump again.

This time though, due to his lack of vision, Midorima jumped right into Murasakibara's chest, causing the greenette to ricochet off him and fall backwards. Murasakibara's unoccupied arm grabbed ahold of Midorima's falling body by the waist, stopping the fall and bringing him closer to his own chest.

Midorima's hand clutched Murasakibara's sweaty shirt to hold himself up with the help of Murasakibara's arm.

Midorima opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and looked up at the tall blurry purple figure.

Unbeknownst to Midorima, Murasakibara was blushing, due to both the proximity and how he noticed just how pretty Midorima's face was without his glasses.  
He unconsciously leaned down until he could feel their breaths mingle.

'Mint' he thought when he inhaled Midorima's scent.

Meanwhile, Midorima could feel Murasakibara's face get closer to his but didn't know the reason.

"Murasakib-" he was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with his own.

'They're sweet.' was the first thought running through his head as Murasakibara kissed him. He tried to think of a way to get out of the kiss, but found he didn't want to.

Just as he was beginning to close his eyes and participate in the kiss, there was a loud whistle and applauding.

Midorima pulled away from Murasakibara's lips and looked over towards the direction of the sound. Murasakibara faced over towards the cause too curious (and angry) at who ruined their kiss.

And there stood the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai plus Momoi.

Aomine and Kise were cat calling and shouting with teasing smiles on, Momoi was drowning in yaoi feels, and Akashi and Kuroko just gave them small smiles of acceptance.

Midorima flushed beet red once he realized they were still in the gym and struggled in Murasakibara's grip, snatching back his glasses while he had the chance.

He put them back on his face quickly after he detached the purple giant's arm from his waist before letting his eyes adjust to his now clear surroundings before stomping out of the gym and into the locker room, his face redder than Akashi's hair.

Murasakibara then said with a thoughtful look, "Mido-chin taste like mint," he began making his way to the locker room with a hungry expression in his eyes, "I like mint."

While Aomine and Kise were getting scolded by Momoi for making fun of them, Kuroko noticed an open Oha Asa magazine by Midorima's things. He walked over to it and picked up before reading Cancer's horoscope.

Akashi then notice Kuroko with Midorima's Oha Asa magazine and walked to stand next to the shadow, knowing what Kuroko was looking for.

Akashi read out loud, "Cancer is in 3rd place today. Be careful of Libras, they might attack you in some way but don't worry, you'll enjoy it. Todays' lucky item is a kiss from your crush."

Momoi said a moment later, "Wait a minute, does that mean Mu-kun is Mido- kun's crush?"

They avoided answering when they all heard a moan coming from the locker room.

* * *

_**There was a slight edit and I thank the two reviewers for pointing out the mistake!**_

**How'd you guys like it? Please review and fav for my cousin and I~**

**~Your AnimeQueen42 (plus little cousin)**


End file.
